


A rather busy day

by MisakillDatMonkey



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Also I never write smut, And when I say crack, Birthday Sex, Crack Fic, Disgusting smut involving red bean paste/facebook stalking/unfazed characters, I MEAN crack, I'd be sorry but it's beyond that, M/M, My mom is proud of me!, That tag was only for the sake of tagging something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisakillDatMonkey/pseuds/MisakillDatMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Fushimi-kun? I’m sorry but I’m afraid now isn’t the time,” Munakata’s clear voice said casually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rather busy day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisloveisradiant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisloveisradiant/gifts).



It was the most normal morning, in the most normal first day of the most normal month of October. The Scepter 4 boys were maybe a bit agitated, pacing along the corridors with a certain enthusiasm as they were preparing the little party planned for their King, that very evening. Awashima was giving orders with all her seriousness but she could be caught smiling easily. And Saruhiko Fushimi was gloomily walking the area, muttering under his breath that they should be helping with the pile of uncompleted reports instead of choosing which banner they were going to hang on the wall, above the dinner table and shit.

“Fushimi-kun, go ask the Captain if he’d prefer chocolate or red bean paste for his cake topping,” the Lieutenant, tired of his moody attitude, asked him at some point.

If it had been anyone else, the third in command would have snort at the bad joke. But she wasn’t joking, he knew it. And it was better than staying in the middle of the joyfulness anyway, so he turned back, wandering not that aimlessly anymore in the other direction.

Yes, really, it was a normal day at Scepter 4 headquarters. It was just Captain’s birthday and so, there wasn’t any reason for him to cancel his appointment with Mikoto Suoh, coming in to negotiate about that strain striking on HOMRA’s turf lately in the stead of Kusanagi.

If they had to run private affairs, then it was no one’s business and certainly not one of the Alphabet boys’. It wasn’t Fushimi’s either and he belated his arrival to the Captain’s office as long as possible, fiddling with his PDA instead, to fulfill other duties such as recording new strains’ abilities and stalking Misaki’s Facebook page.

He was just done with scrolling through the red vanguard’s profile pictures like he did thrice a day when he eventually stopped in front of the door.

Mechanically he raised a hand to knock on the door and waited for Munakata’s voice to allow him to enter the office. It came surprisingly soon enough. “Yes. YES!”

The third in command clicked his tongue, opening the door to penetrate the room in one go, muttering a “I heard you the first time, you know.” And then froze. “Fushimi-kun? I’m sorry but I’m afraid now isn’t the time,” Munakata’s clear voice said casually.

 _You. Don’t. Say._ Screamed Fushimi’s brain. And, indeed, _that was hardly the time_ to penetrate the room when someone else was penetrated _literally_.

His boss, the Captain, the blue King, was pinned to the wall in front of Fushimi, only wearing a white shirt, legs spread and supported by no one else but the red King. Fushimi could see the jeans of this one hanging low on his rear as he gave frantic thrusts into the other man, not bothered in the least by the arrival of the knives holder. The pace was all but shallow and sloppy. Actually it was very like Munakata’s liking: thorough and deep. Or at least, it’s how Fushimi would have imagined it if he had to sacrifice his innocent mind into thinking about something like his boss being pounded against a wall.

He must have worn that long suffering face – the one expressing as much disgust as disdain and disbelief – because Mikoto Suoh looked over his shoulder and glanced at him, arching an eyebrow, absolutely unfazed. And still _thrusting_. “Close the door when you go,” he said, returning to his previous occupation and burying his head into the crook of the blue King’s neck. And was that a throaty moan Fushimi heard?

And why nobody seemed disturbed by the situation. “Fushimi-kun?” The Captain was calling him again, his hands clutching at the back of the other King’s tank-top with a passion that didn’t match at all his cool tone.

“Excuse-me, sir. I think I just threw up in my mouth. Will be back later,” the swordsman answered, turning on his heels and ignoring the slapping noises behind him.

“Ah? The door, kid,” Mikoto Suoh groaned and the groan was muffled like it was coming from against his Captain’s skin.

The door, of course. Saruhiko Fushimi made sure to close the door without passing out as his boss intimated his partner to go “harder Suoh, it’s a rather busy day, you see and I don’t have much time.”

And it’s when it struck Fushimi. _A rather busy day_. Yes, of course, it was the Captain’s birthday and the private affair Mikoto Suoh had come all the way to Scepter 4 headquarters to discuss was nothing less than some traditional birthday sex.

Fushimi did throw up and, not being able to ask a single question to his boss for the rest of the day (and probably his life), they ended up eating a cake covered in red bean paste at the end of that very, very special day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it because a little voice in my head told me to. I dedicated this OS to said voice :D


End file.
